deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Sam
Leonardo vs Sam is a What-if? Battle. Description TMNT vs Totally Spies! Which teenage leader has the best strategies? Interlude Wiz: On a previous episode, Leonardo fought Zitz and came out on top, but could he defeat at least a human his own skill set? Boomstick: Like the red-hot, red-head Sam of the Totally Spies! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leonardo Wiz: Now we know we did Leonardo two times before... Boomstick: So, we may as well remind you for the third time. Leonardo is the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, he is also the strategist of the team in which he comes up with the ideas that can lead him to victory for himself and most of the time his family. Wiz: And in most timelines he's trained by his master, Splinter, but he is also trined by another master, the ancient one. Boomstick: Who still reminds me of an obese Yoda. Wiz: His main weapon is the ninjakin swords, which are straighter than the Katanas, though the origination is still a mystery. Boomstick: But with or without his brothers around to help, Leonardo is still a pretty tough warrior defeating Shredder, robots controlled by alien brains, you name it. Wiz: He is prepared for anything. Leonardo: 'Hey, do you guys see that?' Michelangelo: 'Whoa, Dudes, a giant freaky worm! Totally mondo-bizarro!' Donatello: 'I bet the pesky Shredder and Krang are behind this!' Raphael: 'You know what that means, right Leonardo?' Leonardo: 'We take down the creepy crawler, and then we order pizza!' Donatello: 'Yes! Turtle Power!' Michelangelo: 'Cowabunga!' Sam Wiz: Sam is one of the three girl spies from W.O.O.H.P. Boomstick: From what? Wiz: W.O.O.H.P., which means 'World Organization of Human Protection'. Boomstick: Oh, well, she is the brains of the three spies. Wiz: Right, because it is mentioned many times that she gets all A's in her high school days. Boomstick: Which gives her a knack for strategizing. Wiz: Despite not being athletic at times, Sam is quite the martial artist when she needs to be. And when under the possession of the people from W.O.W., which means 'Women of Wrestling', she can be quite the wrestler too, just like her great, great, great grandmother. Boomstick: Well, I wouldn't mess with her then, but she has done missions on her own and with her friends on taking care of the villains, just as long as she has the right damn plans to do so. Sam: "Time for you to take a time out." (then pounces on Jason). Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the New York City rooftop, Leonardo does some personal ninja training, until someone talks to him. ???: Hold it, Ninja! Leonardo: Who might you be? As he turns around to see Sam. Sam: The name is Samantha, and... you're a Turtle? Leonardo: Yes I am. Sam: Okay, I don't know what villain made you, but I am taking you out. Leonardo: Now look, there must be some misunderstanding here. Sam: Save it for someone dumb enough to care. Leonardo: Very well, if you won't stand to reason then prepare to lose as this turtle fights with honor! FIGHT! (cue the Battle Theme from the 1987 TMNT) Sam uses a jump kick on Leonardo, but he dodges on time and tries to uses his ninjakin on Sam, but she dodges a couple of times, while Sam tries to do some of her moves on him while he dodges. Leo then feels the ledge of the roof and Sam gives him a good kick, but Leonardo manages to catch a fire escape in the nick of time and launches himself through an open window, while Sam goes in the building through the roof steps. Sam: Now where is this Turtle Monster? As Sam searches, Leo stealth's his way through the halls, and succeeds on Sam's 'hair clip'. Leo does that a couple more times, until Sam catches him the third time, thus causing her to wrestle Leo across the hall, but Leo does a ninja flip, and as Sam charges at Leo, he jumps over her and slices her neck off. Leonardo: Some humans have to learn the hard way. K.O. Results (cue the season 1-7 credits theme of the 1987 TMNT cartoon) Boomstick: Whoa, that chic got her head off! Wiz: Both were evenly matched at first however, when it comes to martial arts experience, Leonardo had plenty of that, while Sam on the other hand had very fair but not enough. Boomstick: Despite having good grades, because they were all from her high school days. Guess she wasn't cut out for a swordfight! Wiz: The Winner is Leonardo... Boomstick: ...for the third time! Trivia *This is Maxevil's eleventh Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle to pit two combatants, each of the opposite gender against each other, the first one is the crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link, Lucas vs Blaze; and the next seven are Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, and Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle to have a returning combatant, the first three were Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, and Pikachu vs Stitch; and the next fifteen are Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Ganondorf vs M. Bison, the Traitor Battle Royale, and Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel. *This is the Maxevil's fifth Death Battle epeisode to have original dialogue, the first four were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), and Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link); and the next thirty-threeo are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, and Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince. Who would you be rooting for? Leonardo Sam Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT vs Totally Spies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles